Simplify the following expression: $\dfrac{121z^5}{44z^4}$ You can assume $z \neq 0$.
$ \dfrac{121z^5}{44z^4} = \dfrac{121}{44} \cdot \dfrac{z^5}{z^4} $ To simplify $\frac{121}{44}$ , find the greatest common factor (GCD) of $121$ and $44$ $121 = 11 \cdot 11$ $44 = 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 11$ $ \mbox{GCD}(121, 44) = 11 $ $ \dfrac{121}{44} \cdot \dfrac{z^5}{z^4} = \dfrac{11 \cdot 11}{11 \cdot 4} \cdot \dfrac{z^5}{z^4} $ $\phantom{ \dfrac{121}{44} \cdot \dfrac{5}{4}} = \dfrac{11}{4} \cdot \dfrac{z^5}{z^4} $ $ \dfrac{z^5}{z^4} = \dfrac{z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z}{z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z} = z $ $ \dfrac{11}{4} \cdot z = \dfrac{11z}{4} $